There are portable information processing apparatuses, which can be connected to a function extension apparatus. There are demands for extending functions of information processing apparatuses of this type, to improve their communication performances at home or in the office, and establish electrical connection with another electronic apparatus. Thus, there are technical needs for improvement of function extension apparatuses configured to provide extended functions.
The object of the present invention is to provide an extension apparatus and an extension system with improved reliability.